


Never Leave

by AllHallowsWriter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Avengers - Freeform, Family, Fluff, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel), fixed heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHallowsWriter/pseuds/AllHallowsWriter
Summary: Tony Stark and Steve Rogers are the most popular couple in New York. Iron man and Captain America dating is in everyone's interest.  What will happen when their family  becomes an interest to the villains they fight.  Can these two avengers keep a family and their jobs from colliding or will their love stay strong and beat it all? Read this Stony and Super-family fanfiction to find out how the their story will go.  Warning I am going to change up the way events happen because I will be adding several other ships and relationships into this fanfiction.  Some information is taken from different source on peoples background.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

From under the silk sheets a soft blue glow could be seen, where two bodies could be seen embarrassing. The smaller of the two, a brunette man with coffee brown eyes snuggled closer to his partner. His eyes slowly opened as he looked sleepily at the larger man with tousled blond hair who held him close. Even when he slept this man was perfect, the brunette thought as he watched the man sleep. 

The small brunette man was known as Tony Stark and his partner, the love of his life, was none other than Steve Rogers. Tony ran a hand down Steve's face in awe of how perfect this man really was. Rolling around in Steve’s arms Tony turned slowly to look at the holographic clock on their right-hand bedside table. It read six-forty a.m. 

Tony was actually up before Steve, which rarely ever happened. Tony contemplated getting up and working. To leave this warm bed and handsome man would be an idiotic choice, He thought as he weighed his options. In the end logic trumped feelings. Tony began to untangle himself carefully from Steve embarrass, not wanting to wake him. Slipping out of the room Tony sleepily strolled down the hall to the kitchen. 

Steve rolled over letting his hand run across the sheet to find the space next to him empty. His heart sank as he sat up in bed. Stretching the smell of coffee engulfed his senses. Steve now knew where his tiny lover was, getting coffee. Exiting their room Steve made his way down the hall and into the kitchen. Stopping at the door Steve stopped to watch Tony. Tony poured his coffee holding the full cup in his hands as if it was gold. As Tony took a sip Steve crept up behind him, wrapping his arms around the brunette’s tiny figure. Laying his head on Tony’s shoulder Steve whispered into his ear. “You know not seeing you first thing in the morning hurts my heart,” He stated as Tony turned around. 

Leaning down Steve place a passionate kiss upon Tony’s lips, which he did not object to. It took Tony two years to get Steve to show affection in public. It’s not that Steve didn’t love him but being bi-sexual or gay was still frowned upon in Steve's time before the freeze. Tony wrapped his arms around the blond’s neck as he was lifted onto the counter. Through the kiss Tony tried to apologize, “Sorry Capsule I won’t do it again.”

Tony smirked as he knew his lover really didn’t need an apology. If you weren’t Steve you wouldn’t have seen the small motion Tony made suggesting they take this endeavor back to their room. Steve wasted no time picking Tony up and not breaking their contact as he rushed to their bedroom down the hall. 

Laying his small lover on the bed Steve let Tony rip his white t-shirt off. With the shirt gone it exposed Steve’s rippling muscles and perfect physic made Tony’s mouth water. God this man is perfect. I can die a happy man. Tony though as he looked at his handsome partner. Little did he know he thought out loud. Steve laughed and kiss him anyways. The two continued their heated kisses and eventually throwing themselves into a heated passion ending with a very messy bed and clothes everywhere. 

After all was said and done the two laid exhausted in the bed entangled together. Steve in no rush to really get up glanced at their holographic clock shocked at the time. “Tony, love it’s ten-fifty-eight. We should get up.”

Tony wined snuggling closer to Steve, “I just want to lay here.” It took another twenty minutes to get the brunette up and in the shower. Finally, clean and ready to start the day the couple walked down the hall to the kitchen. Living in Stark tower or now the Avengers tower had its perks as Jarvis, Tony’s A.I, had remade fresh coffee. Both men grabbed a cup of steaming coffee and sat down in the breakfast nook. 

Although tony had gotten Steve a tablet to use for reading the paper, Steve still didn't know how to use it. He was technically ninety-eight years old so he was rather behind on electronics. Steve had a pocket-sized notebook that he carried with things he needed to catch up. So far it was half way full. Two carried in reading their papers and drinking coffee until an exhausted Bruce Banner entered the room. 

Banner had just returned from a tiny village he use to work at until Natashia recruited him. He always felt bad for leaving and not helping as many people as he could. Being the doctor, he was he returned to help after his science convention. It had been a six-month trip and Banner was read to sleep just as long. “Brucie! My man, how was your trip?” Tony asked peering over his coffee cup. 

“It turned out very well. Unfortunately, there is no time to rest as I have another one in three months. So, I need to unpack and head to SHIELD and give an update.” 

With that the doctor exited the kitchen and returned to his very missed room for a nice hot shower then to SHIELD. An hour later Bruce emerged from his room clean. As he stepped into the kitchen Steve got a phone call. Apologizing, Steve stepped out of the kitchen. His spot was quickly replaced by Bruce who wanted to know how the couple was fairing. “How is everything going with Steve since the wars over?” Bruce asked look at the smiling Tony.

“Everything is going very well now that the wars over the past few months has been even better. It was rocky when I first told him two years ago.” Tony stated smiling into his cup. “He holds my hand in public now so it’s getting a lot better. I know it’s hard for him since he’s still kind of stuck in the past. I didn’t expect things to change overnight. So, all is good.” 

Things had definitely gotten better from when Bruce had left. Tony was still drinking and having nightmares when he was able to sleep. Now it looks like there is no alcohol in the building and Tony is well rested. “Good because if not I would have to try to be tough and against Cap it’s hard to do.” Bruce laughed. 

Not a minute later Steve returned in his suit. “That was Furry he needs me to report to SHIELD so I will be gone for a little while.” He turned to Tony taking his hand, “Will you be alright?” 

Although Tony wouldn’t admit it he was afraid of losing his Captain. He was really afraid of losing everyone but most importantly the man he loved with all his being. After Pepper left he knew it would be hard to regain himself but it was his fault she had left. As they laid in bed one night Tony was having troubles sleeping. He knew exactly why that infuriating Captain was in his head but not for the reason anyone would think. It was a year before the big war, the Battle of New York ravages midtown Manhattan, with the Chitahuri fleet. Cap had just been thawed out and the first time Tony met the tall blonde man, it changed him. 

From that moment Tony Stark fell in love with Steve Rogers. It had been a year and he was still fighting it. He thought it was nonsense but, in this moment, as he laid next to Pepper, who he thought he would marry one day, things changed. The next morning, he told Pepper and she agreed that he really was in love with this man. Pepper was hurt but at the same time she had seen this coming when the tall blonde dazzling man had come back. 

Penny agreed to leave, which shocked Tony. He thought she loved him more than though but he must have been wrong. That night Pepper was gone and Tony was all alone with his thoughts. This drove him to drinking and he would continue to till he told Steve a year later after the battle in New York when he almost died. He realized life was to short to dwell on the past even if it still haunts him. 

Trying to shake those memories Tony looked at Steve, “I’ll be fine. I wish you didn’t or I could go but I’ll be fine. I’ll work on some of my projects while you’re gone.” 

“I’m sorry Tony. I will be back I promise.” Steve gave his lips one last reassuring kiss before he stood up and put his mask on to head to SHIELD. Bruce followed Cap out leaving Tony alone. Natasha and Clint were on another mission and would be so for at least another month. What was Tony to do?

He slightly craved a drink but knew it would only end badly. So, to distract himself Tony went down to his shop to work on his different project he had been working for everyone. Tony worked until he fell asleep. Steve returned to find his lover covered in oil and dirt from his different projects. He had grease smeared across his face that made him look like a kid who smeared paint on their face while working hard on a project. 

Steve chuckled as he lifted the brunette off of his work bench and headed for the elevator. Tony slightly woke as the elevator came to a stop at their floor. “Steve, your home.” 

“Yes, now go back to sleep love.” Steve said kissing his face. Tony didn't’ argue as he snuggled closer to his Captain. Steve mad his way down the hall as Tony began to snore softly. Opening the door with some difficulty he laid tony in their bed. Finding a wet cloth Steve returned to wipe off Tony’s face. It seemed the brunette hadn’t noticed the grease there but had gotten all the other grease marks off. 

Steve changed out of his uniform and into his sweatpants and white t-shirt he usually wore. Exhausted from his day of work he crawled in bed next to his sleeping lover. Tony found Steve even in his sleepy state and pulled him close but Steve wouldn’t have it any other way. It had been an hour since Steve had gotten home and in bed yet he couldn’t sleep. 

Slowly he slipped out of bed and changed into his gym clothes. When he couldn’t sleep it usually meant he had something on his mind. Steve only knew one way of putting those thoughts to sleep were working out in the gym. Being sure not to wake Tony he made his escape. Making it down to the gym tony had made for him Steve powered up his hologram battling partner and went at it. 

It wasn’t long when Steve felt someone else's presents in the room. From the atmosphere in the room Steve knew exactly who it was. Turning around he found Natasha leaning against the door frame. “Natasha, I thought you had another month on your mission.” 

“We finished early. Plus, I wouldn’t miss this occasion for the world. I see you and Tony as my family.” Natashia smiled as she moved across the room and into the ring with Steve. They spared as they talked about the coming events. “Are you nervous?”

“Is it obvious?” Steve asked throwing a punch at Natasha’s head.   
Dodging the hit, she smiled, “Of course you’re in your gym at four in the morning.” Making a hit at his shoulder Natashia caused Steve to stubble. 

“I guess you're right. I just don’t know how Tony will react.” He sighed making impact with her stomach. “I’m afraid he will not be happy about it or want to.” 

“That’s ridiculous Steve. You know him better than any of us.” She stated unfazed from the hit and took the opportunity lunging a swift kick to take out Steve’s knees. Sending him flat on his back Natasha laughed. Steve just laid there looking up at the ceiling thinking it all over. Natasha laid next to him. “It will all work out trust me.” 

The two laid there in silence. “So, what about you and Banner?” Steve questioned. 

“That’s it Rogers now you’re getting your butt kicked.” Natasha said flipping up in to standing position. The two continued to spar until they were tired. 

Little did they know Tony had walked in and stopped to listen to their conversation by accident. He just woke up and Steve wasn’t there. Then he couldn’t get back to sleep and he wouldn’t now. What were they talking about? Why did Steve not know how Tony react? So many questions flew around Tony’s head. What was going on? Deep in thought Tony returned to their room to take a shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is planning something big but he's still holding on to the past. Natasha and Clint last mission set somethings a stir in both agents.

Chapter 2

Tony stepped out of the shower to find a note taped to the mirror. Wrapping the towel around his waist Tony grabbed the note and opened it. 

Tony, 

I have planned a date for us at Daniels at seven. I’ll pick you up. Although now that I’ve written that I realize we live in the same place. I will see you then. Make sure you wear something nice. I love you. 

Love,   
Steve.

Tony chuckled at his boyfriend. The note didn’t entirely remove the worry from his mind about what was going to happen. Tony dressed and returned to his work room to finish up his projects as well as kill some time before their big date.   
Clint and Natasha had returned back to Avengers tower late last night. Clint had to check all of his little hideouts to make sure they weren’t found. Little did he know everyone knew where they were they just respected his personal space. This last mission had really mess with his head. The pair were sent in to infiltrate a hydra headquarters where they were engineering people to acquire powers. 

Among the people they found were a set of twins separated in different cells. They had both acquired powers. Wanda and her brother Pietro are classified as "Enhanced" by the Avengers. The twins were experimented on by Stricker using Loki's scepter. The ending results gave the twins different and unique power sets as a result. Pietro's body is adapted towards the rigors of high-speed running, while Wanda’s mind was enhanced. They were both very angry about all that had happened to them but soon learned to trust SHIELD. Clint’s mission had been to get in save the people being experimented on and get them to trust SHIELD but he never thought it would go this far. He had slowly fallen for the silver haired man. 

Clint took a deep breath as he walked into the SHIELD building. He had to visit the twins again he was the only one they trusted. Even though Pietro good get annoying with the old man jokes but they did bring something to Clint’s heart that he couldn’t understand. In this line of work it’s hard to have a family. That exactly why he had to leave his almost wife in Ohio. He knew being a SHIELD agent would but her and their possible family in danger so he left to protect everyone. 

Now this man had started to find a place in his heart and Clint didn’t know how to handle it. Stepping into the hall to the twin’s quarts. Clint had reached the door raising his fist to knock when he was trampled by the same silver hair man that had become entrapped in Clint’s thoughts. 

“Pietro, you know better than running around inside. Not everyone is as fast as you brother.” Wanda laughed as she looked at the two men still on the floor. What she couldn’t see was that both men were flustered and apologizing but neither moved. Well it was hard for Clint to move when he was the one on the bottom of this account. 

Realizing that he was still on top of Clint, Pietro shot up and over to a chair. Wanda walked over and help the older man up off the floor. Wanda smiled as she knew that both of the men liked each other but neither would admit it to anyone. It didn’t help that Wanda could see into their minds. 

Natashia on the other hand was perfectly fine but fighting her own demons. Sokovia reminded her of her life in Russia which brought back those demons. To try and get rid of them she trained and did missions. Her past was something she did not want to dwell on. Yet, sometimes it was just hard to deal with. Natasha was training when Bruce came into the work area. She knew he never really worked out he only came down here to talk to her. Although she could never see them as a couple they were close friends. 

“Hello Natasha, letting out some steam?” Bruce asked as he sat down nearby. Natasha stopped and flashed him a smile. Bruce was the only other person who knew much about her besides Clint but Clint saved her in a way. 

Being raised from very early childhood by the U.S.S.R.'s "Black Widow Ops" program with other young female orphans, Natashia was brainwashed, and trained in combat and espionage at the covert "Red Room" facility. There, she is enhanced—an accounting that provides a rationale for her unusually long and youthful lifespan. Each Black Widow is deployed with false memories to help ensure her loyalty. Natashia eventually discovers this, including the fact that she had never, as she had believed, been a ballerina. She further discovers that the Red Room is still active as "2R".  
Natasha was arranged by the KGB to marry the renowned Soviet test pilot Alexei Shostakov. However, when the Soviet government decided to make Alexei into their new operative. Natasha is told that he had died and is trained as a secret agent separately. The KGB made her fight against SHIELD where she ended up meeting Clint who helps her fight Tony. When the KGB injured Natasha sending her to the hospital this sends Clint into SHIELD to help her.   
They would brainwash Natashia who with the help of Clint snaps out of the brainwash and turns on the KGB. She then ended up with Clint as a SHIELD agent. That’s where they have been ever since. Just the thought of her being brainwashed brings chills to her skin.   
If it wasn’t for Clint she may have never escaped the KGB’s and met the Avengers that she now see her family. Clint is the only one that knows what really happened to her. Banner was still in the dark but only knew she was brainwashed to do the KGB’s dirty work.   
“Don’t dwell on it Tasha.” Banner said quietly not to trigger her while she was in deep thought you never really know what she could do while she’s on auto pilot.   
“Thanks Bruce it’s not that easy.” She laughed and continued to train.   
"Natasha." Steve called as he walked into the gym. I need you help with this stupid contraption.   
Natasha laughed when she saw his cell phone raised high. Natasha looked to Bruce who was quietly reading a book. "I think Bruce would be more suited to help you." She laughed.   
Bruce stood up happy enough to help his friend learn how to use his phone. "I'm gathering you need it for your surprise for tony?"  
"Yes, I want to do it on my own instead of asking Jarvis." He paused, "No offense Jarvis."   
"None taken sir." Jarvis responded over the intercom.   
"Then let's get started." Bruce smiled as they left the gym. the two sat in Bruce's office for several hours until Steve finally got it.   
Steve’s pulled up to the graveyard where many of the people he once knew are gone. Turning off his bike Steve walked towards the headstones stopping at a beautiful stone adorned with flowers. Bending down Steve place flowers of his own. Moving some of the flowers her name could be seen. Margaret Elizabeth "Peggy" Carter.   
“Hey, Peggy. Sorry I never got that dance.” Steve sighed, “I guess I’m here to say I’m sorry. I know I went away and you did so much. Made so much happen. I met someone but I’m pretty sure you knew him in one way or another. I’m here to finally let go of the one piece that is still holding on to what I thought we could have. I’m going to marry him Peggy.”   
With what he wanted to say out Steve stood and looked around. He felt like she was there with him. Telling him to get a move on soldier and that when he knew everything would turn out fine.   
Before anyone knew it seven o’clock had already come and Steve was struggling to tie his tie. Natashia walked over helping him fix it as Steve smiled sheepishly. He was still nervous about the date. It would be a big night for the couple. Everyone went quite as Tony stepped in the room looking good as he always did. 

Steve smiled and made his way to his small boyfriend. Steve took him in his arms and kissed his head. “You look amazing as always.”

“Says the guy who was made for perfection.” Tony muttered trying to hide a smile. Steve chuckled moving his partner to the elevator. You could feel that both men were nervous and didn’t know why the other was. 

“So I thought we would take car to the restaurant then I thought let’s be a little crazy, so I thought we would take my bike.” Steve said rubbing the back of his neck. Tony had never taken a ride on Steve’s motorcycle before and didn’t mind it now. Tony moved to Steve and kissed his lips. 

“Don’t be nervous Rogers. I love it.” Tony said as he grabbed a helmet and tossed on at Steve. You could see Steve visibly relax, which he truly had. He had pep talked himself up. This was the man he loves and he was going to marry him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going smoothly until Cap gets injured.

Chapter 3

Bobbing between the many cars of the New York streets Steve’s motorcycle carried the couple to their date at Daniels. Riding on the motorcycle with his arms wrapped around Steve made his heart rush. It was partly the adrenaline that coursed through him as well as his close proximity to the love of his life. Pushing their way through the traffic the couple pulled up to the restaurant. 

Handing the keys to one of the valets Steve helped Tony of the bike. Taking his boyfriends hand Steve walked up the stairs and to the Hostess. “Ah, Mr. Roger, Mr. Stark right this way.”

Tony was baffled. It’s one of the hardest place to get a reservation even if you did save the world. On top of it Steve would have had to use his cell phone to call. Tony was impressed. A waiter escorted them back to their table. Many face passed by surprised to see Tony Stark, the woman's man and most eligible bachelor holding hand with Steve Roger, Captain America. It was the last thing anyone expected.

Finally making it to their table and somewhat away from prying eyes, the couple sat happily. “Your order will be out shortly Gentleman.” The waiter said placing a bottle of wine in the ice basket near the table. 

“Thank you, Jeremy.” Steve thanked handing him a tip and turning back to Tony. Tony on the other hand was still very shocked at everything that had occurred so far. 

“Ste- Steve you did all this.” Tony asked shocked. It made Tony fall even more in love with his lover if that was even possible at this point. 

“Yes, after a few hours of learning with Bruce I finally got the hang of it.” Steve smiled proud of his work. 

Wow Tony thought, now only to get him to work a computer.

The two chatted back and forth about their different missions and work that they were doing until their food was delivered. Steve had ordered Peking duck with a side of cooked baby carrots. He fell in love with this recently, while on a business trip. Baby carrots on the other hand had come from a 24h attempt to figure out a way to make his thrusters more powerful without draining his supplies and was failing. While trying to clear his mind he stumbled into the kitchen and spotted sa packet of baby-cut carrots. By the time he had reached the bottom of the packet, the solution had come to him. Now he always has a few packets in the lab, labeled under brain food.

Tony laughed at the sight of the baby carrots. “How did you know?”

“Are you kidding me Natasha would not stop about how you ate all her baby carrots.” Steve laughed. Steve was a simple man and had ordered their special Italian spaghetti and meatballs. The couple continued to chat as they ate. Wiping his mouth with his napkin Steve cleared his throat. 

“I didn’t want this to be cheesy but there is no other way to put this.” Steve chuckled, “When I first woke up everything was so confusing. So many things have become excepted and things have changed. What hasn’t changed since I woke up is you. You have been my light even if you can be a pain in my side. I have come to love you unconditionally and would not have it any other way.” 

Steve then got down on one knee in front of Tony. “We have been together for two years now Tony and I want those two years to turn into a lifetime.” Taking a deep breath, he continued. “Will you Tony Stark marry me?”

Tony sat shocked in his seat. Was this really happening?

“Tony?” Steve question making sure his lover was alright. It stayed very quiet for a good few minutes. Steve began to get nervous again as everyone began looking at the couple. Finally, everyone got their answer. 

“Ugh, it’s killing me to know what happened.” Clint complained as he laid upside down on the couch. “When will they be back?”

“I don’t know Clint. I’m not their keepers, I’m your keeper.” Natasha stated plopping down on the couch next to him. It really was killing all of them to find out what Tony had answered. Bruce sat on the other end of the room reading his book yet, he really wanted to know as well. Even Coulson had shown up to see if Tony said yes. 

Coulson wasn’t even supposed to know but Clint couldn’t keep his mouth shut. So, Coulson ended up finding out. He was happy the two were thinking about going forward. Everyone continued to sit and wait for the couple until Clint got a great idea. “Guys let’s play Mario Kart!”   
Everyone agreed as they had nothing better to do. 

After a few rounds Coulson and Clint got into an argument about who had really one or so to say who had cheated when the elevator doors opened up. No one step out though. Not taking any risk Natasha pulled out her hand gun and very quickly made her way to the doors. Looking she laughed at the sight. Steve and Tony were getting hot in the elevator. Natasha leaned against the doors and laughed again, “I take it he said yes?” 

Steve froze and buried his reddened face in Tony’s shoulder. Tony smiled at Natasha. “Of course, I did. He took me by surprise.” 

After the couple straightening themselves they walked out of the elevator. Everyone laughed and congratulated the couple on their new engagement. “Hey you guys want to play Mario Kart?” Clint yelled across the room. With one look from Natasha Clint changed his mind. 

Finally, being able to sneak off to their room to do some celebration of their own. Lying in bed Tony couldn’t stop watching his sleeping fiancé for the most part because he couldn’t believe after everything that happened he ended up here. He was happier than ever. Placing a kiss on Cap’s lips Tony snuggled close and drifted off to sleep. 

The next morning wasn’t like other mornings for Tony. Being engaged just made everything feel so much happier. Steve was actually still asleep as Tony laid there. It was strange that this was the second time for him to be up before Steve. 

Tony sighed as he traced Steve’s face. Steve’s chest rumbled slightly and Tony knew in that moment Steve was awake. Taking advantage of Steve pretending to be asleep Tony climbed on top of Steve straddling him. He started to slowly kiss Steve’s chest and moved his way up to his lips. By now Steve was definitely up and eager to please. 

Every day felt like this for the couple until they went on a mission. The Group sat in a craft as it took them to their drop point. The television in the craft featured live coverage of the Skrull Invasion on television in Brooklyn with Wizard, Madame Masque, the Blood Brothers, John King, and Bulldozer. They were tear into Forest Hills, New York. People were running for their lives and multiple buildings were on fire. 

“Okay team. Citizens come first. Natasha, Clint your priority are the citizens the rest of us will hold off the group as long as we can.” Steve commanded.

“Aye, Aye Capiton.” Tony winked at Steve. Steve smiled back at his handsome lover. 

“We are at the drop.” Clint informed opening the hatch for the team to deploy. Steve was on the ground first as he sprinted for a building that the Bulldozer was currently destroying. The bulldozer hit Steve so hard it caused him to fall flat on his back. It took a big toll on Steve but he stood back up. A woman ran to Steve in the panic.

“There's a woman and her nephew stuck in the building you have to help them.” The women cry. 

Calming her down Steve told her he would take care of it. He sent the women off to safety and radioed Bruce. “Bruce, I need you to take care of the Bulldozer. There's a family trapped inside and the fires growing.”

With no response the green giant rushed pass Steve ramming the Bulldozer over. Steve took this opportunity to rush into the building. As Steve entered the fire splayed across the ceiling. Fire tore its way through every apartment, seeping out into the halls. It was all engulfed. As Steve cautiously made his way through the apartment buildings he found a few steps that weren’t damaged. Steve used the few steps he had to bound up a few flights of stairs calling to see if anyone was there. When Steve got to the fifth floor he heard a baby cry. 

“Hello?” Steve called hoping the women was still inside with her nephew. The crying continued but no answer. Following the crying Steve made his way through the fire and into the apartment. Breaking down the door to a tiny room Steve walked into a nursery engulfed in flames. The cry became louder. Turning to the closet Steve flung the doors open to find that a wrapped bundle was making the noise. Attached to the bundle was a note:

Hello, 

I couldn’t save myself but I saved Peter. Please take care of him he has no one left. 

-May

Steve was horrified. He was lucky he even made it in here. Most of the building was tumbling down. Steve bent down picking up the bundle. The baby quieted as soon as he rested in his hero’s arms but the moment was short lived as the building collapsed from underneath them sending the two five stories down. Before Steve could recover the rest of the building came down on top of him. Steve shielded the baby and took the brunt of the pain and collapsing building on his back.

Tony and the others were doing as they were told but no one had seen cap recently. Tony shot off another bolt taking down a minion. Shooting in the air Tony was just in time to see the building his fiancé had run into collapse completely. 

“Steve!” Tony screamed through the intercoms. “Steve can you hear me!” Tears began to well up in his eyes as silence over took the com. 

“Everyone's been helped.” Clint announced over the coms. 

“Not now Barton!” Tony cried not meaning to be so harsh but there was still no sign of Steve. Out of the smoke a figure emerged carrying a bundle in his arms.

“Here.” Steve said as he collapsed to his knees. Tony rushed to his lover’s side taking his face into his hands. Tony searched for an answer to what happened. Steve handed Peter over to Tony before he collapsed entirely. “Take him. He’s our responsibility now.” 

“Steve!” Tony panicked as he led the baby. Tony looked Steve over as best as he could. From just that he took a lot of damage. His side was bleeding and the part of his face that the mask didn’t cover was bruised and dirty form the fire. 

Now that everything was under control the paramedics rushed into help Steve. Taking Steve into the back of an ambulance the paramedics rushed to stabilize him. The child cried as the noises got louder taking tony out of his shock. Turning to Natasha he handed Peter over.

“Find a place for him please.” He begged so he could go with Steve. Flying off Tony met Steve’s unconscious body at the hospital. Setting down at the entrance his armor condenses into a ring on his finger. Rushing into the Hospital the frazzled ask for Steve. The nurse directed him to his room. Tony rushed as fast as he could to Steve’s room. 

Entering the room Tony met the nurse who had just finished hooking Steve up. “Sir this is a family only room.”

“I’m his Fiancé.” Tony choked back as he looked at the damaged man lying in the bed. He looked so broken. The nurse smiled at Tony sadly and took her leave. Sitting in the chair next to the bed Tony took Steve hand in his. Not to long later the doctor came in and explained that Steve had taken a large amount of damage to his back that hit a nerve causing him to get knocked out. He should heal in a day or two. 

Tony cradled Steve's hand resting his head on his bed. “Please don't leave me Steve. I can’t go on without you. I can’t lose you.” 

After a few hours of sitting there Tony felt Steve stir. “Tony?” Steve’s weak voice called to his lover. The small brunette jumped up not expecting to hear Steve’s voice. Tony let a few tears trail down his face. He knew the doctor said he would get better but he wouldn’t believe it until he saw it.   
Steve pulled Tony to him and kissed him passionately. Steve moved over in the bed so Tony could lay next to him. They laid there wrapped in each other's embrace taking a moment to cherish each other. 

“Let’s get married.” Tony said suddenly.

Steve chuckled, “I thought we were.”

“We are.” Tony reassured, “I don’t want to wait. We could lose each other at any time. I refuse to lose you.” Tony turned to Steve. “So, Steve Rogers will you marry me when you get out of the hospital?”

Steve looked as if he was thinking things over. Tony’s face fell. Steve slipped his hand under Tony’s chin making him look at Steve. “There was never any doubt love. Of course, I will.”

Tony rushed Steve capturing his lips and sealing the deal. The two broke apart smiling like crazy. The laid back again holding each other and just enjoying the moment. 

Then Steve had a thought, “What happened to Peter?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple is getting married and theirs a new edition.

Chapter 4

“And if you just sign here everything will be set.” A tall red headed woman said as she finished up the paperwork. 

Across from her sat none other than Tony Stark. Steve got out of the hospital today and Tony wanted to surprise him. Steve felt like they should care for the poor orphaned boy he rescued. Tony was worried at first to become a parent but as long as he was with Steve he felt as if he could do anything. 

So, Tony sat at the orphanage that took Peter in finishing up the final paperwork. They were adopting Peter. Of course, Steve didn’t know yet. Tony want to keep it a surprise for the wedding tomorrow. Tiny Peter would be there ring bearer. Signing the last line Tony had finished the paper work. Peter was now their son. Tony opted that he keeps his last name to respect his lost family. 

“Thank you, Mr. Stark. I hope you and your husband have a great wedding.” She smiles, “Will be by your place in a month or two to check up on little Peter.” 

“Thank you, Mrs. Cooper. We will see you in a month or two.” Tony was definitely nervous to be a father but he was excited to. The home had already been out to their house to check if they were fit to be parents. Lucky, they had passed with the Help of Clint and Pietro who supervised by Natasha and Wanda decorated the room across the hall from the new father’s room.

“Here you are Peter your new Daddy.” The intern helping out for the day said handing Peter to Tony. 

Peter was the cutest thing Tony had ever seen. Peter coincidentally looked a lot like his new fathers. He had the same eyes as Steve. The looked as if someone had taken the sky and placed them in his eyes. Tony could star in to Steve’s eyes forever. Peters air matched perfectly with Tony’s. 

Looking down at the adorable child, Peter gurgled up at Tony. That was it this kid had stolen his heart. There was no going back now Tony was attached. Now all he could think about was how happy he was to be part of a family. 

Tony returned home with little Peter. Everyone but Steve was there to meet the new addition. Steve wasn’t release till tomorrow. “Everybody meets Peter.”

In a blink Peter was out of Tony’s arms and everyone else's. He stole every single heart there. Then he got to Loki. Peter looked up at Loki in curiosity. Loki looked back at the child not quite sure what to do. The Peter let out a giggle and grabbed out for Loki. Loki’s eyes softened as he tickled the human child. Peter had even melted the ice heart of the god. 

It had been a long day for Tony and Peter. Tony walked into his bedroom with the sleeping child and could not take it to put him down. Laying down in bed Peter curled up on Tony’s chest. No one wanted to disturb them but Natasha took a picture of the two making sure this was a moment they would all remember. Smiling Natasha closed the door letting the two falls into darkness only surrounded by the dull blue light of Tony’s reactor. 

Steve Stood in his bathroom cleaning himself up as his excitement began to set in. He was getting married today. Looking into his bag Steve pulled out his suit. Slipping into it Steve looked in the mirror. He looked pretty good if he did say so himself. Now just to get married. Steve stepped out of the hospital to find Bucky waiting for him in the car. 

“So, my best friend is finally getting married.” Bucky laughed, “I thought you would ever even get a girlfriend.”

“Thanks, Bucky, glad you had faith in me.” Steve chuckled. He had to admit he didn’t think he would have gotten this far either. He wasn’t the most attractive kid before the super soldier serum. 

Steve has a big heart instead of looks. Becky on the other hand had everything. The looks and the heart. Buckets favorite thing to do was play matchmaker. He would always make it a double date so Steve could meet someone to buy with his skinny look before the serum not many girls looked his way. Steve did really care either. Back before the ice it wasn't accepted as well as it is now to be gay so Steve hid it. Well to say Steve's not gay but more bi sexual he was always just attracted to men easier. 

“You know what I meant.” Bucky smiled, “I knew you weren't going to be able to find anyone you truly love before the ice. Peggy was as close as you got but being a man with a man was so taboo or wrong back then. I'm just glad you found Tony.” 

“Don’t worry you and Natasha would have found someone sooner or later.” Steve laughed. “Speaking of Natasha.” Steve wiggled his eyebrows at his best friend. 

“oh, shut up.” Bucky blushed looking away from his best friend. It was true he had a thing for Natasha. They understood a lot about what happened to each other and the KGB. It was something they shared. Those memories haunted the pair but both just turned cold to keep from showing emotion. 

It was what connected them and recently Bucky had begun falling for her. He just didn’t know how to approach it. Back before his freeze he was great with women and he still is but with Natasha his words trip up and he becomes a mess. Natasha's the only women to ever do this to him. 

Turning into the chapel Bucky came out of his thoughts. Steve had been talking this whole time but Bucky didn’t hear a single thing. 

Steve chuckled. He knew his friend had heard a single thing he had said. He knew Bucky like Natasha and could see how flustered he was just thinking about her. Parking the two exited the car and headed for the church. Steve looked around at the church taking in everything. 

The church was modest unlike what Tony wanted to do. Tony wanted to go big with a cathedral and tons of people for Steve. Steve just wanted a small group of friends for the wedding. Tony wasn’t religious at all, he was actually an atheist. Steve didn’t see anything wrong with that, people can believe in what they want. He on the other did believe in God even if he had meet Thor and Loki. That just proved that there was a God indeed. 

Steve was brought out of his thoughts by Bucky who shove him. Steve looked up to see a smiling Tony already talking to the priest. The priest looked at Steve and smiled. Following the Priest’s gaze Tony turned laying his eyes on his lover. 

Tony had never seen anything so perfect. His soon to be husband who stood tall with an extraordinarily well-developed physique, right at the borderline where any more muscular bulk would begin to interfere with his agility. His blonde hair sat perfectly complementing his eyes that Tony could stare into for days. It was as if the person who made him plucked the sky out of place and put it in Steve’s eyes. Tony maybe an atheist but at this point he was thanking God for this man. 

With a chuckle at the gawking Tony Steve kissed his cheek. “Are you ready?”

“Of course, I am.” Tony smiled back. The priest smiled at the couple. He believed everyone was God's creation, everyone. God made them and he did not have the right to choose which ones were abominations. Frankly he didn’t care as long as they were good people. 

With everyone now seated the ceremony could begin. The priest read his line and had the couple say their parts bring them to the vows. Steve had no idea what Tony was up to. “Steve when I first saw you I was mesmerized by you. In time it turned to love and now it is a burning passion that could never be extinguished. As I stand here today I realize that you were meant for me. I use to hear stories of you from my father. I always looked up to you and adored you and still do. Now I get to call you my husband and start a family with you.” Tony looked at the teary-eyed Steve. 

“Don’t cry on me Capsule.” Tony Chuckled. “When you went into that building and didn't come out I was afraid I would lose you. I realized at the same time life is to short, so I said let's get married tomorrow. You said yes thank God. Sorry father.” Tony apologized to the priest. 

Everyone chuckled at the burnet’s slip up. Steve couldn't be any happier than he was in this moment. “So, I made an addition to our family.” 

Steve looked confused. What was Tony talking about. Tony motioned for Steve to look. Coming down the aisle was Clint holding baby Peter. 

Steve gasped and looked at Tony. Tony smiled and met Clint to take Peter. “You saved his life capsule and I felt you were meant to. He popped up on Fury’s list of young mutants and who better to care for him then a superhero family.” 

Steve smiled as he took Peter. Pulling Tony Close he kissed I'm Passionately. Peter cooed and clapped happily. Everyone else laughed had at little Peter. Clint took Peter and stood off to the side so the wedding could continue.

Pulling away Steve tears up even more. “Tony you are more than I can ask for. Even if we weren't superheroes or you weren't rich I would want you. Without you I’m lost. Your the love of my life.” Steve finished. He knew his vows looked awful after what Tony had just done but his partner had taken the show and Steve couldn't match up. Yet, he didn't care he was just happy he had his family.

“Anthony Edward Stark, do you take Steven Grant Rogers to be your husband?” The priest questioned. 

“I do.” Tony said without thinking, “I always will.” Tony slipped the wedding band on Steve's hand. 

Staring into Tony’s hazel eyes Steve melted. “And do you Steven Grant Rogers take Anthony Edward Stark to be your Husband.” 

“Of course, I do.” Steve places the band on Tony’s left hand. Before the priest could continue Steve and Tony locked each other in a passionate kiss. All Tony’s worried vanished in that moment. Being afraid he would turn out like his father and push Steve away were a thought of the past. 

Chuckling the priest finished, “I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Stark-Rogers. You may do that.” He gestured to the two kissing. 

From there the couple and their friends returned to Avengers tower. The night went fast and before they knew it everyone had left. Looking around the room Steve’s gaze landed on his husband and sleeping son. Peter laid sprawled across Tony’s chest both slightly snoring. The sight softened Steve’s heart even more. He had the world and didn’t want anything else. This was all he needed. 

Picking up Peter, Steve took him to his room and laid him gently in his crib. Steve kissed his head and turned to leave but was stopped by a sleepy brunette. Then Steve realized the man wasn’t so sleep when he jumped on him. Steve quickly grabbed the man as the locked lips. 

Steve had to brace himself on the wall while trying not to wake Peter. Holding Tony up as he wrapped his legs around him, Steve tried to be quiet and not wake the baby. Thank God their room was right across the hall. 

Throwing the door open Steve deepened the kiss. Closing it with his leg he walked to the bed dropping is aroused husband on it. His husband oozed sexual need. This turned Steve on and Tony knew this. Tony knew how to drive his husband mad and he loved it. 

The two made love until they couldn't anymore. Laying each other's arms, they drifted asleep until an unhappy Peter cried for his parents. Tony took the first cry of the night then they switched of for the next four, until peter was out for the night. 

They were going to need a lot of coffee in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets his Spidy powers and the couple needs a babysitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking request on fanfiction that people want to read. Just shot me a message and i will get back to you and do my best.

Chapter 5

Things were going great. Peter had just started crawling but what surprised Steve and Tony is when Peter went from crawling on the floor to the wall. The two new parents stood shocked as their baby reached the ceiling. As it hit them the two became panicked as their child crawled on the ceiling. They were never told what powers Peter really had. 

Steve attempted to grab Peter by he was just short of Steve’s finger tips. The panic set in even more when even Steve couldn’t reach him. After several failed attempts to get Peter down Tony had an idea. “Steve put me on your shoulders.”

“What?” Steve questioned a little confused. 

“I can reach him if I’m on your shoulders.” Tony stated a little rushed. Steve agreed helping tony up on his shoulders. Tony reached for Peter but he crawled out of his hands. Finally, Peter was captured by his father. 

Peter laughed as he was brought back down to the ground. Peter clapped his hands shooting a web into Tony’s face. Steve couldn’t help but laugh at his family. Now there were two things Peter could do. It kind of freaked the couple out but being superheroes, it was anything strange.

Before they knew it two months had passed and the home that had taken Peter in was visiting to check up on the young couple. They came in and checked if the building was a safe place and that Peter was happy. Everything was going smoothly that was until they were about to leave. Peter had started crawling up the wall again and this time his Uncle Clint was up there with him. 

Tony didn’t know how Clint got up there on the wall with him but when Tony got his hands him they would be having bird for dinner. Steve followed Tony’s gaze to find their son and friend on the ceiling. Steve gasped lightly and tried to distract them from the door as that’s where the tiny child was heading. 

“I did have one question for you.” Steve stated trying to distract the lady. 

“Yes, Mr. Rogers?” The women answered waiting for the question. 

“Peter doesn't sleep through the night yet or nap time. I was wondering what we could do to help him.” Steve asked a legitimate question he needed answered asked he distracted her. 

“That’s a very popular question. Don't be quiet, making noise will help him get use to sleeping in a noise environment so the littlest things won't wake him through the night.” She answered trying to get to the door. 

Looking behind her Steve could see Tony reprimanding Clint quietly and telling him to get down with the baby now. Hearing the thump of Hawkeye landing on the floor with Peter the lady to turned around. Tony and Clint smiled at the lady trying not to be suspicious. The lady smiled at the group and entered the now arrived elevator. 

As soon as the door Closed Steve grabbed Peter as Tony reprimanded Clint. “In my defense it was his idea.” Clint claimed pointing at Peter.”

“Your going to blame Peter.” Natasha said from out of nowhere making the grown men in the group jump. Peter giggle for a reason even the baby didn’t know. Everyone followed in suit because who could resist the happy giggles of Peter. 

It had been three months now since every with the orphanage lady and Tony and Steve were living the life. Peter was getting big as when they got him he was already six months old. Lately Tony’s mission was to get Peter to say Daddy or something of that form. The couple had agreed that Steve would be Papa and Tony would be Dad. 

Tony sat at the table next to Peter in his highchair. Steve watched from the kitchen entrance smiling at his husbands failed attempts. “Come on Peter say Daddy.”

“Da-” Peter tried to follow his dad. 

“Daddy.” Tony tried again pointing at himself. Peter made bird noises teasing his dad. Tony slammed his head on the desk he was going to get Clint for teaching their son bird calls. Tony still tired one more time. “Say dadda.”

Peter tried but nothing came out. Tony decided that was it for now and picked Peter up out of his high chair strolling over to his husband. Standing on his toes Tony placed a kiss on Steve’s lips. Peter giggled and clapped at the couple. “Guess Peter likes kisses.”

Steve took Peter from Tony and began kissing his face widely. Peter continued to giggle. Steve then attacked his tummy pretending to eat Peter. Peter laughed hysterically as Tony watched the two. He really did have the perfect family. Steve finally ran out of breath and came up for air. Peter continued to laugh for a little while but the little guy was tired. Slowly his head lolled finally laying on Steve’s chest falling asleep. 

Tony took Peter from Steve. Walking to Peter’s room Tony opened the door as quietly as he could as he tried not to wake him. Laying him in his bead Tony snuck back out of the room. Moving into the living room Tony heard Steve on the phone. 

“Yes, director we will be there shortly.” Cap said as he hung up the phone. Turning to Tony, Steve looked worried. “Furry needs us but we can’t leave Peter.”

They both jumped to find someone. “Natasha?”

“Can’t on a mission with Wanda.” Tony replied. “Pietro?”

“With Clint on a date.” Steve said with a smile.

“Oh, really they finally got together?” Tony laughed as Steve nodded his head. “Bucky?

“Nope in Russia on covert mission.” Steve frowned. 

The Parents rushed around the room trying to find someone who could watch Peter for at least a day or two, this was a major mission that need the pair. It wasn’t like they could take the baby with them.

“Daycare?” Tony suggested. That may not work out so well because he had superpowers. “No wouldn’t work.” Tony told himself. 

“Could Pepper do it?” Steve asked worried about Tony’s response.

“I would ask but she’s meeting with a big board executive and is on her way to China.” Tony said going quiet. Then something hit him. “I got it but they’re the only ones who can.” Tony said a bit worried. 

“I guess we are going to have to.” The two separated to get ready and call the sitters. Finally making it into their suits the elevator dinged open.


End file.
